


Lost at Sea

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Extra Treat, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The king’s retainer finds himself bound aboard a pirate vessel, fully at the mercy of a ruthless and all-too-familiar captain.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, Press Start VI





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrisonersDilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/gifts).



_Where...where am I?_

The cabin door opened, and a wave of cool air washed over the exposed skin of Felix’s chest. 

Groggily, he opened his eyes. As wakefulness returned to him, he became acutely aware of the fact that his arms were bound behind him. He grit his teeth in fury.

A young man with short-cropped hair walked in with a tray in his hands, visibly wary. Was this the enemy?

“Glad you’re awake,” the youth murmured as he approached, regarding Felix with a wary look. “When we picked you up, we were worried you would do something rash like try to escape, so the Captain told us we had to keep you tied up. I’m Caspar by the way...” the youth's cheery expression petered out at the stony silence he received in response. 

“So I’m a captive, then?” Felix scowled at him as he set the tray down on the bedside table, using the opportunity to take in his new surroundings. 

“Here, um, let me untie you. Just promise not to do anything crazy okay?” Caspar walked around to the other side of the bed and made ready to undo the cord binding his wrists. 

“Tell me when you didn’t just leave me to die!” He was ready to grab the steward and disarm him as soon as the bindings were loosened, but the young pirate balked and backed away at his outburst. In his frustration, Felix was not at all sorry for the look of distress on the poor boy’s face.

“I-I’ll get the captain!” Caspar pulled away as though scared he might bite, scurrying out the door and leaving his tray of hardtack and watered-down ale on the bedside table. 

Felix threw himself back against the pillows and sighed.

\---

When Felix heard the creaking of the wood a second time, he braced himself for the encounter he’d been anticipating for the last five years.

“Never thought I’d see you like this.” Sylvain’s voice was deeper than he remembered, perhaps a bit harsher. His captain’s attire was nothing outlandish - Felix might have mistaken him for an ordinary sailor had he not already heard of him from the crew. His shirt was loose and open, tucked into a pair of patched trousers that were tied with a silken crimson sash and a well-worn leather belt. A single gold loop hung inconspicuously from one ear. The fabric of his sleeve was torn, and inked symbols of the sea wound around his bicep and down his forearm: a vicious-looking kraken against tossing waves. Nowhere to be seen were the opposing clawed markings that comprised the Gautier crest. 

Felix gave him his best glare. 

“Have you come to torture me?” It was just like old times, Felix thought, with him lashing out just as Sylvain was about to get close to him. 

“I’d rather not have bloodstains in my own bed. Is that all you have to say to me after all this time?”

“Tch,” Felix winced as he attempted to drag himself upright. The wound on his bandage-wrapped torso gave him a brief throb of pain, and it gave him the perfect excuse to not look him in the eye.

His own bed...his memories of shipwreck were still fuzzy. Mostly he remembered the anger of feeling defeat, of the certainty that his search for answers was over before it had even truly begun. Something sharp struck his chest, knocking him further down into the raging sea, and all he could sense before he blacked out was a strong grip on his arm yanking him upward just before the water filled his lungs.

“Why did you save me?” he blurted out, unable to stop himself. Such a foolish, blind act of heroism. Looking back, it was obvious what had transpired.

“I’d never forgive myself if I lost you.” Captain Sylvain sat down on the edge of the big feather bed. His face was plastered with that stupid half-sheepish smile that to Felix had always seemed as dangerous as any siren’s song. 

Maybe it was the near-death experience, or maybe it was his exhaustion with all the years of crossed lines and regrets, but Felix was tired of fighting. He didn’t even put up a fight when Sylvain reached out to cup his cheek and run his thumb carefully over his jawline, as though admiring some prized stolen treasure. The texture of his fingertips was rougher now, and it infuriated Felix to realize how warmly his body reacted to the fact. Rather than pulling away from Sylvain’s touch, his traitorous body permitted a tiny whimper to escape his throat and a shameful red flush to brand his cheeks.

“You’re just like a cat...so ticklish,” Sylvain 

Sylvain reached down towards the side of the bed, and Felix heard the clatter of jumbled items and the muted thud of wood as he rummaged through one of the cabinet’s affixed to the wall and pulled out a small vial of what looked like oil.

“Do I even want to know why you keep that by your bed?” Felix asked with half-feigned bitterness. Against his will, something stirred in him as Sylvain edged closer, one hand smoothly edging down to unhook the clasp on his belt and loosen the sash beneath, 

“Easy...” The hand that traced down his thigh was warm against his skin, and when he felt the tip of a well-oiled finger entering him, his response was a groan that came infuriatingly close to a whimper. Felix might once have snarled at the idea of Sylvain treating him with such care, but had to admit that in the years that had separated them, his old friend’s hands had grown deft, swiftly undoing this cords around his wrists and the lacings on his tattered breeches and leaving him bare before he could protest. 

He shut his eyes, mind centering on the intensity of the moment as he felt Sylvain’s cock enter him. 

“Fuck...” The man above him let out a ragged exhale, and Felix peeked just enough to see Sylvain looking practically drugged - eyes half-lidded, lips parted in awe - obviously intoxicated by the heady mixture of pleasure and dominance. So this was what bedroom Sylvain looked like. At least now he knew what all the fuss was about. 

He held him down as he pressed into him, and Felix was more than happy to nip and kiss deep bruises against those tattooed arms. He tasted of spice and salt and ever so slightly of rum. 

Felix wasn’t afraid to cry out when they finished, burying his face in Sylvain’s neck and daring him to let himself become as far gone as he was. His friend surprised him, though. Instead of crowing about his conquest, he knelt over him in a way that was practically reverential, caging him in against the headboard with a look of utmost seriousness on his face. 

“Join my crew,” he said simply, mouth tilted in that sly smile but with eyes that stared at him with unnerving honesty. 

Felix opened his mouth to answer but instead of voicing his concerns, he turned his head to mutter noncommittally into the pillows. The idea of a life on the water filled him with uncertainty, but any doubts he had about it paled in comparison to a life without Sylvain.

The captain’s response was a sigh and a chuckle before flopping down on the bed and settling behind him. With the warm sensation of his breath against his neck, Felix’s absently mused at how Sylvain would have to get used to having a crewmember that refused to call him by his title.

Lulled by the sensation of the waves against the Wind Caller’s a sense of peace fell over them both, and for the first time since childhood, Felix welcomed the sound of the sea.


End file.
